A Burned Love
by Kathy.Phantomness.M.Leader.39
Summary: The Kabras had come to the Cahill mansion to help Sinead with a new wepon. But when a fire burns the mansion Amy and Dan are not out. Ian is running inside trying to find the two of them. Will Ian find them? Will they be alive? Will Ian get out alive from this madness? OCC'ness maybe but i love make them like this! Lets say that the Vespers are done.


**A Burned Love**

**Me: Good Morning! Well today Chris is in a trouble for hacking Mohamed's computer so I will call some one else ok? Moha please do the disclaimer for me?**

**Mohamed: Leave me alone I am in the bathroom and playing Nintendogs! Oh Amy is dirty!**

**Me: Amy is my dog in there, with Dan, Natalie and Ian. So I don't know what to do now.**

**Chris: HELP HE IS TRYING TO KILL ME WITH AN AXE! NO MOHAMED PLEASE I AM SORRY! AH!**

**Mohamed: NO WAY YOU HACKED INTO MY COMPUTER AND LAPTOP! **

**Chris: BUT I DIDN'T PUT ANYTHING!**

**Mohamed: OH YEAH?! I WAS REALLY PEED ON MY SELF FROM THE FRIGHT! THE EXORCIST SERIOUSLY?!**

**Me: FOR THE LOVE OF MADELINE! I OWN ONLY THE PLOT! ONLY IN MY DREAMS I WOULD OWNED THE 39 CLUES! NOW STOP FIGHTING OR ELSE I WILL POST ON BOTH OF YOUR FACEBOOK ACCOUNTS "I LOVE RAINBOWS, UNICORNS, HEARTS AND CUTE ANGELS WITH DIAPERS!" ON YOUR WALLS. YOU BLOODY GOT THAT GITS?!**

**Mohamed: *silences* you scare me sometimes…**

**Chris: *silences* on with the story? …**

Amy's POV

Oh! Why Sinead had to call the Kabras? I knew it was for the new weapon but I didn't want to see Ian. I remembered that phone call yesterday.

_*flashback*_

"_Hello, Ian?"_

"_Well yes Sinead. What a surprise! What do you want?"_

"_Strait to the point hm? Ok I am building a new weapon and I will need yours and Natalie's brains to complete it. Can you come?"_

"_Ah, When?"_

"_Tomorrow. I really need your help." _

"_Ok we will come. I guess I will go pack my things, Ciao Sinead, see you tomorrow."_

"_Wait! Bring your poisons with you."_

"_Ok I will bye Sinead."_

"_Bye Ian."_

_*end of flashback*_

Now they were here. Well Natalie was helping Sinead with the weapon, Ian had helped her before Natalie so he had finished. I wondered were he could be. I walked into the library and closed the door behind me. I sat to an armchair and I remembered when we defeated the Vespers. Me and Ian sat here and talked, he wanted to say something but what? I let my mind go back…

_*flashback*_

"_It's over."_

"_Yes love it is over."_

"_D-don't call m-me l-love Ian!"_

"_Ah, I see that the cute stutter came back and the adorable blush too."_

"_Cute? I-Ian, what a-are you s-saying?"_

"_I say that… I find you cute and adorable." Ian said as he leant closer._

"_Ian I… Do you mean that?"_

"_Of course Amy, I-." and he was cut by a scream, Natalie's scream. Then he stormed off the room._

_*end of flashback*_

Suddenly the room was filed with smoke. I couldn't breathe so I crawled at a corner the not knowing what to do. I was just hopping that Dan and everybody else was ok.

Ian's POV

I was to the living room reading a book when smoke filed the hole room. I got a piece of cloth and put it to my mouth so I could breathe. I saw three shadows almost to the door so I followed them. Outside I saw my sister, Sinead and Fiske down to the ground fighting for a breath.

"Ian you are fine!" Natalie said while she wrapped her arms around me.

"Wait, where are Amy and Dan?"

"I don't *cough* know Ian. The fire was my fault sorry Fiske.*cough*"

"It's *cough* fine Sinead"

"They weren't with you?"

"No big brother. You thing that they are still in?"

"Yes. I am going to bring them." And I started my way to the mansion, which now was caught to flames.

I walked up to Dan's bedroom watching not to collapse. I heard a small voice calling for help. I run into Dan's room and founded him down to the floor like a ball.

"Dan, are you ok? Have you hurt?"

"Ian? *cough* No I am *cough* fine. *cough* can we *cough* get out off here?"

"Wrap your hands around my neck and your legs to my waist." After he did what I had told him to do I started run. For my bad luck a big piece of the stairs had collapsed. I run backwards.

"Ian, what *cough* are you *cough* doing?"

"We are going to jump, hold tight."

We reached with safety the door and we stepped out. Amy still was inside and I had to save her, I wanted to.

Sinead and Fiske took care of Dan as I run into the house again. It was painful because when me and Dan jumped I had some burns and they were hurting me bad. I thought that Amy could be at the library so I raised my own legs up there. When I got there almost the hole library was on flames. I felt bad because me and Amy spend a lot of funny moments here, but I didn't cared if I wouldn't find her. Then I heard a cough and my name called.

"Ian? *cough* Ian is that you? *cough, cough* Ian please *cough* help! *cough, cough*" she must had spotted me but I hadn't spotted her.

"Amy? Talk to me! Please hold on I am coming!"

"Ian! Please I *cough, cough* can't *cough* hold any longer. *cough*"

Then I founded her. I kneeled next to her and cut I little piece from my shirt. I hold her hand up to her mouth with the fabric. She was in a really bad condition, more worse than Dan's.

"Amy, please hold on in there love I will get you out of here, ok? Please do it for me."

"Ian *cough* why you came?*cough*"

"I will tell you outside now lets go." I scooped her up bride style and she snuggled to my chess and wrapped her hand around my neck, she closed her eyes and slightly smiled.

I did the same moves like I did with Dan. But while I was close to the door a wood plank felled from the roof and touched my arm. A pained scream wanted to come out, I didn't wanted Amy to hear me and worry but I couldn't hold it back.

"AH!"

"Ian, are you ok?!" She said alarmed.

"Don't worry I am fine. Lets go." Then she returned to her previous position and I stepped out of the door. I put her down and she opened her eyes. Immediately Dan and Sinead came and hugged her. Fiske and Natalie were explaining to the cops what happened. After they broke the hug I was smiling, she was happy and safe. But I couldn't hold up anymore, I felt dizzy and I collapsed to the ground breathing hard. Amy, run next to me and kneeling she grabbed my palm with hers and intertwined our fingers.

"Thank you." She said with tears forming at her beautiful eyes. "Thank you for everything."

"It's nothing to thank me love." I said, out of breath.

"Why are you calling me love Ian?" she asked with begging look.

"Because I-, because I love you Amy."

"Ian… I love you too." She said before bending down and give me a brush to the lips. But before she went up again a caught her lips on a full kiss and she kissed me back then all went black.

Amy's POV

When the doctors said that Ian would be ok I felt relief. I had stayed next to his bed all the night in the hospital, only then I saw his hand, that's was the reason that he screamed when we were running. And it was my fault. I started sobbing on his chest and that must awaked him.

"Love what's wrong?"

"Your hand, its my fault."

"It's just a burn; the doctors said that it will be healed in about two weeks."

"Ian I love you, I don't want to see you hurt."

"And if I wasn't hurt you wouldn't be here with me my love."

"I guess you are right."

"And I love you two." Then we kissed again.

**Me: Finally Mohamed and Chris stopped fighting.**

**Chris and Mohamed: mhfmhsmfhmf!**

**Me: Yeah I tied them up and locked them into a closet with their mouths shut with duct tape! *pulls the duct tape off their mouths and untied them***

**Chris: Ouch! You brat that hurts!**

**Mohamed: Catch her! *they start chasing me around the pool***

**Me: Wrong move! **

**Chris: You made the wrong move Kathy! You are on the edge surrender now!**

**Mohamed: You have no chance Katerina!**

**Me: Come on attack what are you waiting for, a special invitation, an email, a call or a message?**

**Chris and Mohamed: You are going down! *they attack me, I do a back flip and they go into the water***

**Oh, shit!**

**Me: CANNONBALL! *goes into the pool* bye and review guys. The first one who reviews gets a cookie! **

**Mohamed and Chris: I WANT THE COOKIE!**

**Me: So review! **

**Mohamed: I WILL GET THE COOKIE!**

**Chris: NO I WILL!**


End file.
